


Thin line 细线

by lovesince1944



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Auction, Dom Arthur Morgan, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Sex Slave John and he was 13 im warning you all, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Short One Shot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Sub John Marston, Underage Sex, slightly Puppy play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 放一下我的搞约翰马斯顿合集，话虽如此但全都是亚瑟摩根搞他，本瑟约不拆不逆党落泪，我好饿啊！！！！Just my smut one shots and wet dreams about jonh marston.1. D/S Arthur and John 调教文学2. sexual slave john 性奴文学3.缺爱狗狗文学（性奴后续）
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. red string 红线

**Author's Note:**

> 黑帮大佬亚瑟和他忠诚的二把手小狗狗约翰.  
> 写这个是因为我今晚看绅士们的时候突然mode on！

1.

谈生意很简单，至少今晚是这样，勃朗特早在三个月前的一轮又一轮谈判里和他们定下了合约，其中包含了几次枪战，车祸，以及几个差点被毁的厂子。最后他们终于能坐在一张桌子上好好谈谈，这次他不过专程从法国飞来完成签字，或者说顺便看看他们到底有多少诚意。亚瑟为勃朗特举办了一整天的盛大派对，脱衣舞女和各色名流齐聚一堂，他甚至叫来了一个马戏团在水池中央表演，晚上九点，一份合约在烟火表演开场秀的欢呼声里被送到勃朗特面前。法国男人眯起眼睛看着亚瑟向他递过来的雪茄，微笑了一下，咬在嘴里，站在他身后的男人立刻为他点上烟。

“你一个人？”

亚瑟耸了耸肩，“我看不出还需要什么人，毕竟我们现在已经是合作伙伴了。”

勃朗特轻笑一声，“我指的是你的小黑狗，摩根先生，我记得他从不离你的身，怎么回事，今晚是给了他一次难得假期，还是在派对上遇上了什么火辣姑娘？”

亚瑟抬起眼皮看了一眼勃朗特，不为所动地把桌上的钢笔往法国男人那边推了过去，“我相信这与您无关，勃朗特先生。”

这就是清楚的拒绝意思了，勃朗特在心里暗暗发笑，他们这行的每个和摩根打过交道的人都几乎对他的小狗崽子印象深刻，莽撞而忠心的愚蠢小东西，时时刻刻跟在摩根身边像个安静的鬼影子，但有一张本人不自知的漂亮脸蛋，伤疤不影响他的英俊，那男孩更有一双不该出现在男人身上的苍白薄唇，他有时候真好奇摩根会怎样使用那双嘴唇，而那种苍白的颜色又会变成什么模样。

但那只是在他脑海了出现了不到半秒的思绪，勃朗特看了一会儿那只漆黑的钢笔，在手里掂量了一下，然后在合约上龙飞凤舞留下自己的名字。

亚瑟推开卧室大门，铺着深色法兰绒的床铺前跪着一个几乎完全静止的影子，膝盖几乎陷入地毯里。那是约翰，男孩背对着他，因为推开门的声响全身如梦初醒般颤动了一下，他转过头发现是亚瑟，眼神里露出惶恐，然后立刻转回头盯着地面。亚瑟走过去在床前站定，像踢一条不听话的流浪狗一样踢了一脚约翰放在地上的双手。

男孩意识到了自己的错误，立刻双手握住手腕背在了背后，亚瑟在他身后蹲下，拧住两条并不细瘦的手臂，像在摆弄两根树枝，“我是不是需要下次把你捆起来你才会听话？”

“不……”

“我没允许你说话，小狗（Puppy）。”

约翰立刻噤声，咬着勃朗特白天猜想过的苍白嘴唇更深地低下头，亚瑟把锁在床脚的锁链取下来握在手里，转身往一边的沙发上走去，锁链另一头连着约翰脖子上的项圈，男孩被猝不及防地暴力扯走，从喉咙里挤出两声慌乱的呜咽，手脚并用忙乱地要追上亚瑟的步伐。

“别用手。”

亚瑟冷静，甚至冷漠地说，男孩立刻条件反射般把手重新背在身后，亚瑟放慢了步伐，留给男孩用膝盖跪在地上一点点向他挪动过去的余地，他坐在沙发上，双腿打开，锁链在手里一圈圈随着约翰靠近而绕紧，男孩脸上显露出痛苦的神色，但他仍然安静地一点点到达了亚瑟为他打开的双腿间。他继续盯着地面，似乎不知道应不应该把头靠上去，他今晚做错了太多事情，他不知道自己还有没有这个权利。

他没资格抬头去看亚瑟，所以只能看到那双手在大腿上拍了一下，那是个清晰无误的信号，约翰放下心来，凑上去用牙咬开裤链，内裤里已经勃起的阴茎一大团顶在他鼻尖，他伸出舌头小心顺着布料舔舐，狗崽舔水一样把那里打湿，再用嘴唇含住，直到那玩意儿在他脸颊边变大变胀，亚瑟在他头顶发出哼声，约翰希望那是称赞的含义。

亚瑟脱下内裤，让那根阴茎彻底打在约翰脸上，捏着男孩的脸把阴茎喂进他嘴唇，约翰安静地接受了男人的性器，卖力吮吸起来，脸颊在每一次动作下露出漂亮的凹陷，亚瑟去摸他的喉咙，那里正被一整根老二占满，几乎撑大了喉咙口。男孩在这样的触碰下瑟缩了一下，他做起深喉，亚瑟眯起眼睛，最后碰了碰男孩的嘴唇，他立刻把阴茎吐了出来，前液顺着嘴唇流下来，亚瑟用手指刮起每一点液体喂进约翰嘴巴，男孩顺从地把那些液体吞下去，再狗儿梳毛一样舔干净亚瑟的手指。

男人似乎开始满意于年轻人的顺从，他取下了锁链，留下了项圈，深色皮革紧在一个稍稍让男孩呼吸困难的程度，亚瑟指着床，“爬上去，这次可以用手。”

约翰听明白了其下的指令，他转过身，小心翼翼塌下腰双臂撑起身体，脱掉裤子，屁股翘起来，像个婊子一样把自己展示给男人看，两瓣软肉中间显露出肛塞的模样，被挤在中间，跟着约翰往前爬的动作微微摇晃。

那就是刚才他面露痛苦的原因。

男孩前段带着阴茎锁，银色的环掐住他根部，笼子把他的老二困在强迫性的勃起状态，一根尿道塞被捅进最里面，只露出圆润的小头，他像一件漂亮瓷器一样被亚瑟摆在屋里一整天，而现在又像惹主人生气的小狗被丢来丢去。

他爬过那段短暂而漫长的路程，上床的时候甚至差点因为脚软跌下来，但他最后总算是顺着柔软的法兰绒趴在床单上，翘着屁股。困在阴茎锁里的老二得到床单的一点点摩擦，被困在尿道塞里整整三天的一泡精液憋得他发出疼痛的呜咽，之前他未经允许打断了亚瑟说话，这就是他的惩罚。

这时候亚瑟靠近了他，巨大的影子从背后把他笼罩起来，年长男人的手指从屁股中间探进去，腔口夹住肛塞瑟缩起来，今早他确保把男孩操开了才丢在床脚，他用拇指拨开那个细长的肛塞，满意看到男孩下意识缩紧了腔口还记着他“留着他精液”的指令。

“你知道你今晚犯了错，约翰尼（Johnny）。”亚瑟漫不经心地说，手指继续往里面探索，他摸到早上塞进去的第一个跳蛋，捏住，往更深处按，顶住前列腺的位置。男孩的腰颤抖起来，喉咙里憋出一两声哭音，但没敢上手捂嘴，他维持着跪姿，甚至不敢晃一下屁股。

“你得受到惩罚。”

约翰发出恳求的呜咽，惩罚在这里意味着他必须继续带着阴茎锁再过三天，期间除了撒尿他不能碰他的老二一下，而每次撒尿都得又亚瑟陪着像小孩把尿一样握着他的老二撒干净，再由他舔干净亚瑟被弄脏的手。

亚瑟的手指继续往前，找到了第二个跳蛋，混在精液和腺液里又湿又黏，两个小东西在操软的腔口里孜孜不倦工作了一整天，亚瑟没关掉他们，而是直接把他们扯了出来，约翰的腰一瞬间不受控制地弹了起来，亚瑟眼见着阴茎缩里的老二弹了一下，又因为疼痛困在原地。他呜咽起来，嘴里含糊不清恳求。

“对不起……”年轻人断断续续的说，“我、我不会再犯错了，我会乖乖的。”

“对不起，什么？”

他连忙改口，“对不起，先生（Sir）。”

“你每次都这样说。”亚瑟看了眼手心里的湿漉漉跳蛋，随意地放在约翰面前，男孩明白了他的意思，把跳蛋含在嘴里，又伸出舌头去舔干净亚瑟掌心。他舌尖湿软，嘴里漫着自己和亚瑟的精液味道，没关掉的跳蛋嗡嗡作响，连带他脑子都晕乎乎，几乎听不清亚瑟在说什么。

直到亚瑟操进他屁股，阴茎重重顶上他前列腺才让他清醒过来，男人按住他腰 ，另一只手把玩他困在笼子里的阴茎，晃一下，再从上到下摸遍，勃起，被压下来，又勃起，又被禁止。他疼得冒汗，手指不敢去抓床单，虚虚地在空中收拢又张开。屁股里的阴茎蛮横地干他，像用一个飞机杯一样，他今早被操了一次，被塞满了性玩具扔在房间里待了整天，晚上继续被干，过多的性爱消耗了他的能量，突如其来的掌掴落在他屁股上，清脆的一声响，约翰的肩膀颤抖起来，不敢回头，亚瑟抓住他项圈后头把他强行提起来，呼吸困难，年长男人凑在他耳边发号施令：“计数。”

“……1……”

亚瑟开始打他，顺便操他，手掌落在他臀肉上溅起一层肉浪，约翰的大腿跟着每一次掌掴绷紧，臀肉发红，滚烫，被亚瑟残忍掰开，阴茎挤着酸疼的肌肉往里操。

他被干得头脑眩晕，不知道自己到底在干什么，中途他不小心输错了一次数字，亚瑟决定重来，他又继续被掌掴，约翰嘴里含着跳蛋，说话的声音含含糊糊，满是湿漉漉的哭音，背上很疼，屁股也是，高潮边缘徘徊的快感和不得释放的刺激把他一点点带入混沌，“50。”他终于数清楚最后一下，亚瑟停下来掌掴他的手，而约翰已经开始头脑不清的恳求。

“求你……我想、我，先生——”

“没有高潮。”亚瑟打断了他，掐住那个小巧的阴茎笼子，约翰双眼发红，眼泪蒸出细小一层，亚瑟说了没有高潮，那就是没有高潮，他今天做错了很多，他理当被惩罚。亚瑟操完他，软下来的阴茎落到约翰嘴边，男人取出约翰仍然含在嘴里的跳蛋，重新塞回他后穴。

约翰吸了吸鼻子，完成他最后的工作，舌尖从已然通红的嘴唇里探出来，小心舔舐亚瑟的阴茎，从根部到头，把他的前液吃掉，清理精液留下的粘稠痕迹，亚瑟又重新把他射进去的精液用肛塞塞好，早上加上晚上，有点太多了，他小腹几乎显出显露出涨起的弧度。

“我很抱歉，先生。”他盯着床单轻声说，真心实意，头顶传来亚瑟一声浅淡的叹息，他伸手解开约翰的项圈。

“你做的很好，小狗。”他握住约翰双手，把男孩从狗爬的跪姿放下，约翰现在可以抬头看他了，他趴在床上，亚瑟对他张开双臂，“来。”约翰眨了眨眼，小狗一样爬进亚瑟的怀抱，他趴在男人手臂和床单之间的空间里，任由亚瑟一下下抚摸他头发。

亚瑟从上而下看着他养大的男孩，这一行所有人都羡慕的仅属于他一人的忠诚男孩，天知道养大一条小狗需要付出多少精力，更何况是把他养乖，但如今小狗已经长大，会用那双湿漉漉又羞怯的眼睛看着他，他的忠诚，他的服从，将永远为亚瑟摩根而来。

FIN


	2. In the cage 笼中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性奴文学，少儿不宜，恋童文学，不是亚瑟炼铜，是我，我才是变态，他不是！是我变态！！！！！！  
> 很几把雷！不喜欢就叉出去我预警打够了谢谢

2\. 

笼子里装着个男孩。

年纪很小，一头黑发，看起来不过十三岁，四肢细嫩到好像一撅就断，缩在最里头像只瑟瑟发抖的奶狗。拍卖员拎着绕在小孩脖子上的铁链把他拉了出来，他呼吸不上，嘴里发出呃呃的声音扑腾着被扯出来，按着后颈被压在展示台上。观众席上一瞬间沉默下来，只剩下零星的粗重呼吸。

拍卖员脸上带着笑把把男孩的双腿铐在台上，分开，固定住，露出那个漂亮的屁股和后穴，被洗干净的两团细嫩皮肉中间露出塞满的小洞，透明肛塞跟着男孩颤抖的样子起伏。男孩只缩着头把自己塞进手臂里抱住，肩胛骨的颤抖一路延伸到小腿，脚趾蜷缩起来，只露出一个屈辱的展示姿态。

“这个孩子很年轻，是我们在街上发现的野生孩子，当然，他并没有被完全驯服，仍然有部分野性（raw）在他身上，但是他的味道绝对无与伦比……有客人想要上来试一试吗？”拍卖员的声音快活十足，但男孩几乎发出一声憋不住的泣音，观众席上一时间有些骚动，最后男孩听见一个沉重的脚步声走上来在他身后，一双手放在了他的腰间。

“那么恭喜您摩根先生，接下来的时间里他就是您的了。”

男孩艰难地憋回自己的声音，那双按在他大腿上的手意外温和，掌心温暖，捏住他皮肉的样子也比他母亲带回家的嫖客温柔上千万倍。然后男人的手指按在他被肛塞撑开的洞口上，一点点要把那玩意儿拔出来。

男孩这下憋不住声音了，摇摇头晃着脑袋发出一两声黏糊糊的呻吟，肛塞在外头看不出大小，拔出去后才发现又长又粗，男孩的软肉裹着那一团玻璃制品扯出来一点，又被男人的手指按回去。

他确实是个宝贝，没了肛塞的后穴一收一吸的颤抖，已经显露出妓女般的媚态，但男孩不知道，他只是更低地把自己塞进手臂里，嘴里含糊吐出一两句呻吟。男人沉默了一会儿，两根手指塞了进去，扩张开那个小小的处女腔口，动作意外温柔，男孩在他的身体下笼罩着，显露出不可思议的幼态，十三岁的身体摇摇晃晃，被两根成人手指弄得发出含糊哭腔。男人俯下身去在他耳朵旁边低声安慰，但手指一点没停把他的腔口彻底打开。

“呜……”男孩有点痛，又不太适应这种感觉，暴露在所有人面前让他感到羞耻和无助，男人开始操他，阴茎干进那个腔口，沉甸甸一下塞满，男孩发出低声像是被扼住嗓子的声音。

成年人和男孩的体型有差，那根阴茎进得好像太深，男人去抓住男孩捂着脸的手，男孩叫起来，慌张又恐惧，最后慢慢流下眼泪，但是没有哭出声，男人捉住他的手按在他小腹上，那里随着每一次阴茎顶弄都能让他摸到那玩意儿隔着一层皮肉的形状，男孩手足无措的掉着眼泪，像是在刀剑前僵住的鹿，被男人揉在阴茎上成了一团无助的血肉。

观众席出现此起彼伏的吸气声，或者有一些别的粘腻声响，但男孩听不见，痛感和逐渐蔓延而上的快感黏在一起，他脑子没法清醒，他只能被男人抓住双手靠在他身上，脖子上的铁链沉甸甸挂在男人手里，他没什么力气，被操得上上下下的起伏，嘴里含混吐出一些混合哭声的呻吟。

婊子的孩子，处子的身体，黑头发下面露出慌张而无措的眼睛，被男人尽收眼底，小孩撑不住自己的身体，被他轻而易举拿捏在掌心把玩，他天生就像是供给人玩耍的玻璃玩具。阴茎占据他身体，前面被锁在笼子里的小阴茎疼痛着折磨男孩，男人撩开他额头上的汗湿头发，吻了吻他额头射在他身体里。

他整理好衣裳，重新从拍卖员那里接过肛塞，小心仔细把流出来的精液塞回男孩的屁股，又用那个肛塞好生堵回去。他不发一语抓着男孩脖子上的锁链，抱着男孩径直走向后台去。观众席这瞬间开始骚动，而拍卖员也露出尴尬而惊讶的神色：“摩根先生，这孩子——”

“我买了。”他讲，亲了亲怀里小孩难受而潮红的脸庞。他是个漂亮而温顺的孩子，也是一个足以让世界上大部分人嫉妒的玩具。

FIN


	3. 一日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇买回家的小性奴后续。  
> 是养狗文学。

\--

亚瑟盯着手机，上面满是儿童玩具。

他手下那个叫肖恩的年轻人凑过来尖叫，“你什么时候搞出小孩了亚瑟”，被亚瑟一肘子揍到墙上，一瞬间房间里的帮派成员都开始盯着他看，情绪复杂万千。亚瑟绷紧了一张什么都不知道什么都不想说的空白脸，众人切了一声，扭头回去研究下一票活儿，肖恩不怕死地又凑过来笑嘻嘻，“我在爱尔兰有个侄女，十来岁，最喜欢玩各种毛绒玩具，你不在家就给小孩买点能抱抱的玩意儿。”

他趁着亚瑟下一肘子要砸到他身上之前飞速溜走，亚瑟又研究了一下手机页面，上头模特孩子们人手抱着一个巨大玩偶或者蜷缩在里头看起来活泼又可爱，他想了想自己家里那只小黑狗，却只能头疼叹息一声。

下午六点，亚瑟回家。

门打开露出一团跪着的小小人型，他上个月买回家的小奴隶温顺趴在他脚下朝他爬过来，他只穿着亚瑟的过大衬衫，几乎把他整个人包裹起来，男孩眼睛黑亮，熟门熟路去解他裤腰带。他有点太擅长这个了，亚瑟只来得及带上门，阴茎就已经进了小孩嘴巴。

他吸亚瑟老二的样子带着明显过头的讨好劲儿，像迎接着主人回家的小黑狗摇摇晃晃来舔主人的脸，只是他不会舔脸却会舔老二，脸颊陷下去，每一次深喉都吸得亚瑟腿肚子发软。小孩不去碰亚瑟，手撑着自己膝盖尽职尽责扮演一个飞机杯，亚瑟手指插进他头发，轻柔揉他发顶，小孩眼睛亮起来，吃得更卖力。口腔温暖着亚瑟的阴茎，然后吃下他第一发精液，男孩张开嘴让亚瑟看他都吞了下去，口腔里只有一点点残留的白色，那讨好意味让亚瑟心头发酸。“好孩子。”他蹲下去抚摸男孩的脸，他缩了一下，只有一下，就乖乖把脸贴上来，对亚瑟很羞涩地微笑。他皮肤并不娇嫩，却驯顺，亚瑟亲亲他的脸，男孩替他把裤子拉链拉上，然后趴在地上等他下一个指令。

亚瑟把男孩带回家的时候费了很大力气才搞清楚他身上都发生了些什么，约翰——他用三天才问出他的名字——的父母是一对皮条客和妓女，他见着母亲被操长大，七八岁的时候被父亲送去给一家势力大的老头做了狗开了苞，还回来的时候已经学得乖巧，然后十来岁离家出走的时候被拍卖场捡走。

他本不该把他带回来，但他从不那么善于自我掌控，被架在展示台上的小孩像是蛊惑了他，他不是好人，好人不会买回家一个没成年的性奴，但他不能让约翰留在那里，他只是不能。

约翰抬头看着亚瑟，眼神很亮，他颈间别着一指宽的项圈，狗牌上写着他的名字和电话，屁股里卡着肛塞，后面留一截毛茸茸的尾巴，里面塞着亚瑟出门前的精液，阴茎上带着笼子，尿道也塞好。“想吃什么？”他问约翰，打开冰箱展示给男孩，约翰对生菜做了个鬼脸，亚瑟笑起来，“我知道你喜欢吃肉，小狗。但你也得吃别的。”他挑出西蓝花和芦笋，准备做饭，男孩却爬过来拉了拉他裤腿，亚瑟看过去，约翰脸上有些紧张。

“怎么了？”

“请……”他声音很小，“我可以尿尿吗？”

约翰又开始盯着地面，亚瑟用了一个月也没纠正过来，刚来到他家的时候小孩的膝盖几乎长在了地上，眼睛绝不放到亚瑟的大腿以上，现在好了一些，但一旦他紧张起来，就又会恢复成一开始被拍卖场教出来的模样。亚瑟叹口气蹲下，捏着约翰下巴让他看自己，“我说过和我说话的时候要看着我。”

“对、呃对不起……先生。”约翰涨红脸，“请问……我可以去尿尿吗？”

亚瑟看一眼男孩衣摆下头的阴茎，在阴茎锁里涨起，小孩不安地挣扎了一下，被亚瑟捉着腰捞在怀里，“可以，不过先告诉我在家喝了些什么？”

“……奶昔。”约翰闷闷地说，亚瑟瞄到冰箱里之前留给小孩的自制饮料，莫名有种被需要的暖意，他抄着小孩进浴室，把人放在浴缸里做好，约翰乖乖张开腿，咬着嘴看自己被塞满的阴茎。

亚瑟抽出尿道塞，男孩小声吸气，鼻腔里吭出两声浓重鼻音，憋太久的尿液控制不住地往外冒，沾在亚瑟手指上，约翰一瞬间红透了脸。小孩手忙脚乱从浴缸里挣扎两下，尿液却洒得更多，整个浴缸一时间腥味弥漫，约翰吓呆了开始往后缩。“对不起，对不起！”下半身的肌肉却控制不住。

他平时并不这样，或者说他早就被教乖了不会出现这样的问题，但似乎是被人养好的生活过了几天就让他连撒尿都控制不好，他下半身汇出一滩失禁的液体，约翰缩起来用手遮住，咬着嘴唇往角落里退。他不敢看亚瑟的神情。

一声叹息，很无奈的模样，接着脑袋上就被淋了一头热水，亚瑟开了淋浴，浴缸里漫上水温适合的热水。他朝约翰伸手，意思是想脱了他身上衬衫，却被约翰理解错了意思，一下捂住了头。一瞬间血液几乎全流进了亚瑟脑子里，愤怒和隐藏的欲火混在神经里发胀，他抓住男孩手腕去揉他湿漉漉发顶，水汽蒸上来，约翰不抖了。

“没事。”亚瑟让热水冲掉约翰失禁的尿液，“洗洗就干净了。”他干脆脱了自己的衣裳跟着小孩坐进浴缸，十二岁的身子被他像狗崽子一样捞在怀里，按了洗发露就给小孩洗头。

约翰僵硬得一动不动，那种触感对他而言过于陌生，屁股下面的肛塞打湿了，体重压在上面让他不舒服地呜咽起来，像是被操了。亚瑟的大腿在他身边摊开，他几乎能碰到线条分明的肌肉和又开始勃起的阴茎。

“你得学会自己洗头，约翰……”亚瑟揉他头发，把他眼前那节长过头的黑发捞到后头，第一遍用洗发露，第二遍又教他什么是护发素，“看，现在就干净了，还有你身上，要学会用沐浴乳。”他洗干净小孩，把人身上衬衣脱了，裹进之前专门给他买的绒毛毯子，约翰看着亚瑟把那件衬衣丢进洗衣机，手在毯子上抓了抓，一副不舍模样，亚瑟注意到拿目光，心里叹息一口磨牙，让小孩在沙发上玩着，自己去做饭。

约翰从毯子里爬出来，又过来扯他裤腿，把刚才那根尿道塞小心翼翼递给亚瑟。男人皱起眉，“你不用继续带这个。”

“我舔干净了，不脏！”约翰有点着急，他低头看自己的阴茎，有点后怕一样的闷闷说：“尿脏……”

亚瑟头疼地蹲下来，约翰张开腿凑了上来，眼睛落在地面上，狗儿一样想靠近又怕的模样，年轻的阴茎展示给他，被关在笼子里，笼头前还湿漉漉渗出一点水光。男人去拿男孩的阴茎，对着尿道重新把棍子插回去，他尽量动作轻柔，约翰哆嗦两声，皱着眉，忍着声音只变成一点点泻出的鼻音，烧得亚瑟心头发痛。

“等会儿吃饭。”他没意识到自己嗓音沙哑得要命，又去摸摸约翰的发顶，“晚上再来教你。”

亚瑟端着吃的在桌边坐下的时候，约翰已经在他椅子旁边跪好，脑袋自顾自往亚瑟大腿上靠上去，手指有意无意扒着亚瑟的牛仔裤纹路，脑袋扬起来，很讨好的看亚瑟，男人微笑，奖励般摸他脸，叉子叉一卷菜递到嘴边，约翰张嘴吃掉。约翰自知今天表现不算好，再没表现一点挑食模样，亚瑟右手往自己嘴里塞吃的，左手往约翰嘴里喂，最后一点沙拉放在手心去喂约翰，小孩乖乖吃了，小心翼翼伸出舌头舔干净亚瑟手掌心的沙拉酱。又得到男人表扬般的拍头，把小孩脑袋按在大腿上休息。

亚瑟的大腿温暖，贴着脸颊布料上传来一阵柔和温度，约翰凑近了点他腿根，亚瑟就知道这小孩没安分。男孩用嘴去开他拉链，下面已经鼓起一团。

“约翰。”他声音哑得要命，用了警告的声音，欲火几乎控制不住。约翰踌躇了一下，抬起湿漉漉眼睛去看亚瑟，声音很小，“拜托……”他挪动一下小腿，屁股跟着晃一下，“我后面不舒服……”

要命。

他抓起小孩往卧室里扔，塞进床单里，手粗暴抠掉后穴里的肛塞，之前洗澡的时候有水流进去，拨开后露出一个小洞，里面精液混着水流出来，约翰想爬起来，被亚瑟按回去，两根手指塞进腔口，男孩叫起来。

“现在叫什么叫。”亚瑟按不住自己怒气，手指剪形扩开小洞，提溜着男孩脖子上项圈逼他仰头，约翰喘不上气，嘴里呃呃的喘，却乖乖地开了腿塌下腰方便亚瑟动作。那完全是一个狗的姿势，撅起屁股等着他操，小孩声音被卡在嗓子里，还仰头对亚瑟讨好地笑，腿肚子被亚瑟压住，他放只手臂在男孩胸前，喊一声抓住就操进去。

约翰头发留得过长，顺着肩膀往下滑，亚瑟抓了一把攥在手心，下半身粗暴地干进去，约翰有点疼，还是乖乖双手抱住亚瑟在他胸前的手臂，只是被操得难受了眼泪稀里哗啦往下流，亚瑟拍拍他脸，“疼吗？”约翰使劲儿摇头，几乎气笑了亚瑟。

“叫两声，男孩。”他揉开男孩嘴唇，约翰就发出那种柔软过度的哭叫呻吟，含着亚瑟手指讨好，一副要当成鸡巴吸进喉咙的模样，身后的腔口努力绞紧了亚瑟的阴茎，“啊……慢点……痛……”

现在倒是知道痛了。亚瑟放慢了一点，操得慢却深，鸡巴顶着穴道最深处一点点往前碾，小孩缩进被子里哭成了一团。倒没有躲开他，只是在亚瑟的操干间隙艰难喘息着，眼睛睁大了，却对焦不准，眼泪懵懵地往外冒。亚瑟去掐他奶尖，还是青涩模样，痛得约翰挣扎起来，亚瑟按着他脊椎把男孩往被子里干，贴在他耳朵后面警告：“下次别再乱来，不然就给你穿环。”

约翰背脊颤抖了一下，像是被吓到的模样，后穴却吸得更紧，用尽了全身力气挽留他，亚瑟在心里叹息，只觉得自己一副恶人模样。

不过本身我也不是什么好人。

他把精液射进男孩身体，咬着约翰肩膀亲他脸颊，湿漉漉一片，约翰却笑起来，被他一个亲吻甜得温顺蹭进他怀里。亚瑟把小孩捞进腿中间，抱着他像抱一只小狗，“知道做错什么了吗？”

“不听话……”约翰低头不看他，咬着牙齿声音里满是哭音后的浓重鼻音，他小心缩起屁股，不让精液流出来，亚瑟弹他额头，“不是。”

“是不说实话。”他从床头捞一只串珠，当初跟着从拍卖场送来的玩意儿，约翰盯着那东西红了脸，“今晚带这个。”

他拍拍小孩屁股，男孩就乖顺转身露出屁股，中间那个操肿的腔口收紧了，只露出一点缝隙，亚瑟手指把串珠送进去，满意听到小孩吸气的嘶嘶声，约翰不那么喜欢这个，因为总是好几颗挤在他屁股里动来动去，最大的一颗被一点点吃进去，那个小口张开又收拢，几乎看不出里面包了一大堆珠子。约翰转回来贴在亚瑟腿上，舌头伸出来主动舔干净射过的阴茎，又张嘴给亚瑟看他都吃了下去，然后缩成一团。

“自己睡觉去。”他听起来漫不经心，小孩却一下红了眼睛，顺着被子爬下床，在床边早铺好的绒毯小窝里缩成一团。他肚子有点涨起，精液吃得太多，在一层年轻皮肉下显得过于明显，“我会乖的……”他结结巴巴，趴在绒毯里面一副可怜兮兮的样子，亚瑟差点就要心软，索性转身把自己塞进被子里不去看小孩，约翰扒拉着床脚落下来的床单缩在小窝里头，浑然没意识到自己已经是家养宠物的模样。

小窝里塞满了绒毯，足够柔软暖和，只是没一点亚瑟的味道，早上那件衬衫也被弄脏丢进了洗衣机，屁股里又是不喜欢的玩具，压着他前列腺难受得他掉眼泪，他只是有点怕被丢，只是不想亚瑟生气，他只是没明白到底该怎么做，训练场里的人教他撩人，他母亲教他要学会顺从，但似乎哪样亚瑟都不喜欢。他夜半悄悄起身爬上床，描摹亚瑟睡着时候锐利的下颌线条，他真好呀，小孩悄悄想，我可以留在你身边吗，做一条小狗也没问题，我会学得很好，会学得很快。

他又光着脚缩回自己的窝里，咬着拇指蜷成一团睡觉，床上的人却悄声无息睁开了眼，那双透蓝眼睛在夜里注视着床脚的男孩，又叹了口气。

第二天约翰醒来，准备照理钻进亚瑟被窝里给他吸一发作为叫醒服务，然而却一下没动弹得了，他身上披着件亚瑟的成人衬衣，又被一大团软绵绵的东西挤在毯子里。他挣脱开庞然大物的挤压，蹭起身子才发现是一只等身，或者说比他还高的玩具熊，他睁大眼睛和毛绒玩具对眼，一瞬间不知道到底该怎么做。卧室门被亚瑟推开，男人端着早饭蹲在他面前，约翰对他眨眨眼，亚瑟却罕见有些红了脸。

“礼物。”他言简意赅，“他们说小孩都喜欢这个。”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 变态是我，不是亚瑟。


End file.
